Everyday
by I'm just a person
Summary: --WARNING: DEATH FIC!-- Syaoran grives over his departed Sakura and thinks of all she was. SS major fans, this is for you! This is really sad though... RR! No flames.


Disclaimer: I do not own Card Captor Sakura or P. Diddy's, "Everyday".  
  
(Thoughts)  
  
"Sayings"  
  
*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^  
  
~*~  
  
Yeah...this right here...  
  
~*~  
  
A young man held his head in his hands. His chestnut hair blew softly with the dim wind. His usual fierce amber eyes were soft and depressed as they skimmed over his palm.  
  
(She's gone...)  
  
~*~  
  
Goes out to everyone...  
  
That has lost someone,  
  
Or that someone who they truly loved,  
  
Check this out...  
  
~*~  
  
(Why, Kami-san? Why take the only girl who didn't want me for my powers or looks? Why take the love of my life? Why take away Sakura...)  
  
The man stood up and peered at a picture frame on his dresser. It had a silver frame and on the picture were a man and a woman, both about the age of 17.  
  
The woman had an angelic smile placed on her face, as if this were the happiest day of her life. She was wearing a black shirt with a cherry blossom painted on it. She wore white flares and white platforms. On her neck was a necklace in the shape of a cherry blossom and had the word, 'Sakura' engraved on it. Her emerald eyes sparkled with joy, and she was leaning against the man, who smiled a dashing smile, but it seemed as if he had never smiled before. He wore a green shirt and baggy black pants.  
  
The man picked the frame up gently and peered at the picture. He traced his finger over the girl's face.  
  
"Sakura..." he mumbled quietly.  
  
~*~  
  
Seems like yesterday we used to rock the show,  
  
I laced the track and you locked the flow,  
  
So far from hangin' from the block for dough,  
  
Notorious, but they're got to know that-  
  
Life ain't always what it seems to me...  
  
~*~  
  
(Why is this song playing now?)  
  
He looked at the picture closer, and saw that on the back, a miniature letter had been left for him.  
  
~Dear Syaoran,  
  
Today was fun, huh? I had a great time with you at the park! Anyhow, I just wanted to say arigatou! I can't really write anymore, onii-chan is being a big baka! Anyhow, ja ne!  
  
With all love,  
  
Sakura~  
  
~*~  
  
Words can't explain what you mean to me,  
  
Even though you're gone,  
  
We still a team,  
  
Through your family, I'll fulfill your dreams.  
  
In the future, can't wait to see,  
  
If you'll open the gates for me,  
  
Reminisce sometime the night they took my friend...  
  
~*~  
  
(But Sakura wasn't just my friend! Iie, dammit!)  
  
The young man known as Syaoran clenched his fist in anger and pounded the table with it. His loud growls turned into soft whimpers as he stared at the picture.  
  
(This is all a bad nightmare,) he told himself. (You'll wake up, and you'll be fine. Sakura will be fine. Everything will be fine.)  
  
~*~  
  
Try to black it out, but it plays again,  
  
When it's real feelings,  
  
Hard to conceal,  
  
Can't imagine all the pain I feel,  
  
Give anything to hear half your breath,  
  
I know you still livin' your life after death.  
  
~*~  
  
Syaoran continued to whimper at the picture and sat down on his bed. He felt something moist at the corner of the eye...  
  
What was this?  
  
Was he...crying?  
  
~*~  
  
Every step I take,  
  
Every move I make,  
  
Every single day,  
  
Every time I pray,  
  
I'll be missin' you...  
  
Thinkin' of the day...  
  
When you went away,  
  
What a life to take,  
  
What a bond to break,  
  
I'll be missin' you...  
  
(We miss you big.)  
  
~*~  
  
Syaoran glared at himself, realizing that he shouldn't be sad at the moment...but angry.  
  
(Baka, baka, baka!) He scolded himself. (If it weren't for you, Sakura would still be here! It's your fault you wanted more ice cream! If you hadn't said that, Sakura wouldn't have gone to the store! Then the man with the gun wouldn't have anything to do with Sakura...)  
  
The man had taken Sakura hostage, and he told the cops that if they came closer to him or Sakura, he'd shoot her. Syaoran of course, had not seen the incident on TV. He had been recording one of Sakura and his favorite show.  
  
Unfortunately, one of the cops tried a sneak attack, but the man saw this coming and shot Sakura in the shoulder.  
  
~*~  
  
Kinda hard with you not around,  
  
But I know you're in heaven,  
  
Smilin' down,  
  
Watchin' us while we pray for you,  
  
Everyday we pray for you,  
  
Till the day we meet again,  
  
In my heart is where I keep you friend,  
  
Memories give me the strength I need to proceed,  
  
The strength I need to believe...  
  
~*~  
  
(I need to talk to Eriol...)  
  
~*~  
  
My thoughts, big, I just can't define,  
  
Wish I could turn back the hands of time,  
  
Us and the six,  
  
Shoppin' for new clothes and kicks,  
  
You and me,  
  
Takin' flicks,  
  
Makin' hits,  
  
Stages they receive you on...  
  
Still can't believe you're gone,  
  
I'd give anything to hear half your breath, (half your breath)  
  
I know you still livin' your life after death.  
  
~*~  
  
"Nani!? Look Syaoran, Tomoyo and I are just upset as you are! Sakura was the sweetest girl I knew! But you can't just-"  
  
"Dammit Eriol, I can do it! I will!"  
  
"Iie! You can't! Please Syaoran, don't do this!" the navy blue haired man begged. Syaoran looked at his best friend, and his fiery amber eyes grew softer.  
  
"Iie. Understand Eriol. Sakura is gone...I can't live without her. If I can't have her, what's the point of me living?"  
  
"But is taking away your own life the answer to the problem!?"  
  
"It may not be, but it's the only way I'll be able to live in peace!"  
  
"But you won't be living! Syaoran, don't do this!"  
  
But his amber-eyed heartbroken friend was already an earshot away.  
  
~*~  
  
Every step I take,  
  
Every move I make,  
  
Every single day,  
  
Every time I pray,  
  
I'll be missin' you...  
  
Thinkin' of the day,  
  
When you went away  
  
What a life to take  
  
What a bond to break,  
  
I'll be missin' you...  
  
~*~  
  
"NANI!?" Tomoyo exclaimed, dropping her jacket on the floor.  
  
"Hai...Syaoran's going to kill himself! We have to hurry and stop him!" Eriol told his fiancé.  
  
"Hai! Let's hurry!" Tomoyo replied, grabbing her jacket and running at the door, Eriol only inches behind.  
  
~*~  
  
Somebody tell me why...  
  
One black morning,  
  
When this life is over,  
  
I know...  
  
I'll see your face...  
  
Every night I pray  
  
Every step I take,  
  
Every move I make  
  
Every single day,  
  
Every night I pray,  
  
Every step I take,  
  
Every move I make,  
  
Every single day,  
  
Every night I pray,  
  
Every step I take,  
  
Every move I make  
  
Every single day  
  
Every night I pray,  
  
Every step I take,  
  
Every move I make,  
  
Every single day...  
  
~*~  
  
Syaoran put the pen down on his bed along with the note he had left to Tomoyo and Eriol.  
  
"Gomen-nasai..."  
  
~*~  
  
Every step I take,  
  
Every move I make,  
  
Every single day,  
  
Every night I pray,  
  
I'll be missin' you...  
  
Thinkin' of the day,  
  
When you went away...  
  
What a life to take, what a bond to break,  
  
I'll be missin' you...  
  
Every night I pray,  
  
Every step I take,  
  
Every move I make,  
  
Every single day...  
  
~*~  
  
"Iie! It can't be!" Tomoyo cried in despair once she and Eriol had reached Syaoran's house and busted into his room.  
  
"There's a note..." Eriol said, praying to Kami that Syaoran hadn't already killed himself.  
  
-- Dear Tomoyo and Eriol,  
  
Gomen, but I've chosen the path of my beloved Sakura-chan. I have already made a videotape of my will. It is sitting on my bed. I love you both dearly.  
  
Sincerely,  
  
Li Syaoran--  
  
~*~  
  
Every step I take,  
  
Every move I make,  
  
Every single day-  
  
Every night I pray,  
  
I'll be missing you.  
  
Thinking of the day, when you went away...  
  
What a life to take,  
  
What a bond to break,  
  
I'll be missin' you...  
  
~*~  
  
We are gathered here today to honor Li Syaoran. Good friend and a loyal fiancé.  
  
~*~  
  
Every night I pray,  
  
Every step I take,  
  
Every move I make,  
  
Every single day...  
  
~*~  
  
(We miss you big.)  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~THE END~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
AN: *sniff* Wow.  
  
Eriol: This was very deep... R+R. Please, no flames. Silver is depressed at the moment.... 


End file.
